Hijack Week
by thetardisdriver
Summary: A list of prompts for December Hijack week. Rated T for safety.
1. Cuddling

**It's the holiday season, and after a string of nights of Jack coming home way too late, Hiccup has had enough.**

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he sat in front of the television. The popcorn he had made an hour earlier was long cold and almost gone. Outside the apartment the sky had turned pitch black and the temperature had dropped below freezing.

"'I'll be home soon.'" Hiccup muttered angrily to himself, glaring at the television screen as he thought of the words his boyfriend said an hour and a half earlier. "'I'll just be half an hour.' Yeah, right." He had been passing the time watching recorded Christmas specials and whatever else he could find interesting that was on.

The brunette had a blanket wrapped around him. Even with the heat on he was still cold to the bones. Jack would always complain how the place was too hot for his liking, but Hiccup got cold so easily. How was that his fault?

No, Hiccup's inability to stay warm wasn't his fault, but Jack being late for the fourth time this week was Jack's fault. Hiccup was starting to get tired of the white haired man's excuses. This had already started one fight, and Hiccup didn't like fighting so close to the holidays. Christmas was right around the corner, but Hiccup was anything but merry. Jack always had an excuse under his belt to why he was late. They needed extra help at work, there was horrible traffic, or the time had slipped away from him.

Hiccup was just about to give up on seeing Jack tonight and head to bed when he heard the door unlock. He looked over the back of the couch to see his white haired boyfriend walk in.

Jack trudged in, kicking the door close behind him. He looked tired, his shoulders slumped, and his eyes partly glaze over. He did have to get up so early for work and stay almost all day. When Jack heard that the television was on he looked over and smiled at Hiccup. "Hey, Hic." He said softly, walking over to the front of the couch.

Even if Jack looked exhausted, Hiccup didn't notice. He was far too upset to notice. Slowly Hiccup stood up, his blanket draped around his shoulders. This would look adorable if Hiccup didn't look so pissed. "Just half an hour, huh?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack sighed. He should've expected Hiccup to be upset with how late he was. "I know, I know, I'm a bit late. I'm sorry, but I'm here _now_." He reached his hand out to cup Hiccup's cheek, but Hiccup swatted Jack's hand away. Jack frowned, he looked hurt that Hiccup would do that. He brought his hand back.

"'_A bit late_', Jack?" You're an hour late. You promised you'd stop this!" Hiccup glared. "Where have you been? You're always late nowadays, how long are you going to keep this up?"

"Listen, Hiccup, work has just been really hard lately-" Jack started, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"You've already used that excuse!" Hiccup snapped, acid in his voice. "It's almost Christmas and I'm seeing you less and less often!"

"I-I know." Jack looked down in guilt, his voice soft. He didn't want to start yelling, to have this escalate into a fight. "But-"

"No! No more excuses! I'm sick of hearing them. I want to see you during the holidays. I've already accepted that I can't see you during the day, but now I can't see you at night? I want to go out on dates again, and cuddle, and just do things _together_! But you're working more than ever! You have been since December started, and recently you've been coming home later and later… Is it wrong for me to want to spend time with my boyfriend? Is it?" Tears of frustration stung Hiccup's eyes.

Jack flinched at Hiccup's words. Great, another fight. The last one had ended before they went to bed, but Jack wasn't so sure this one would resolve that fast.

"Hiccup… I've had to add on more hours. I don't have enough money-" Jack started to explain.

"For what? The bills? I know we have enough money, we both handle the bills! Don't you dare lie to me, Jack. We're just fine." Hiccup protested.

"Not… Not if I get you the present I'm planning to for Christmas." Jack sighed. He wasn't going to tell Hiccup about how expensive the gift was when he would give it to him. He knew Hiccup wouldn't be happy about it.

Hiccup's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I told you I don't want anything expensive, Jack. This is one of the reasons why."

"I know, but when I saw it, it was so perfect that I had to get if for you. This is the only way I can pay the bills this month." Jack admitted.

Hiccup's shoulders slumped with guilt. He shouldn't have gotten so upset, he just wanted to see his boyfriend more often. "…You at least could've told me. I could've put in a few more hours at my work. You know, so you don't have to do so many."

"I'm not going to let you help pay for your Christmas present!" Jack almost looked offended by the thought.

"I'm not helping pay for my present, I'm helping pay the bills, you idiot." Hiccup pointed out, but his angry expression had melted away. Instead a softer one had taken it's place.

Jack chuckled. "Fair point… If you're willing to put in a few more hours I'll cut mine." He agreed. He knew how stubborn Hiccup would be about this. Even thought he didn't want Hiccup working overtime he had no choice now. Hiccup would do it anyway. That was why Jack wasn't going to tell Hiccup about why he was working so much, and how much the gift cost.

"Of course I'll do that, frosty. I would anyway, you know." Hiccup grinned. "I just want to spend more time with you, so we'll have to move our hours so we can."

"It's a deal. And believe me, I know you'd do it anyway." Jack grinned at the brunette. "Now… If I remember correctly, you mentioned you wanted to cuddle." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I do." Hiccup said, crossing his arms over his chest while his cheeks turned pink. "It's a good way to stay warm, and you know I get cold so easily."

With a laugh, Jack nodded. "That I do." He took Hiccup's hand and sat on the couch, taking his boyfriend down with him. He pulled Hiccup against his chest and draped the blanket over them. One arm wrapped around Hiccup and his other hand grabbed the remote. Hiccup snuggled against Jack with a smile, glad to be back in his boyfriend's arms.

"Jeez, Hiccup. Did you watch all of the Christmas specials?" Jack asked as he used the remote to scroll through the recordings.

"No," Hiccup stated, "I made sure not to watch your favorite."

"You didn't watch Frosty the Snowman? Yes!" Jack grinned happily, his blue eyes brightening. He turned it on.

"I still can't believe Frosty the Snowman is your favorite Christmas special. You're such a dork." Hiccup smirked.

Jack looked at his boyfriend. "Not as big of a dork as you." He teased, pulling Hiccup closer. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the others, but Hiccup pulled away when their lips met. Jack pouted in confusion.

"Eek! Jack! Your lips are still cold!"


	2. Moving In Together

**Jack wants to take his and Hiccup's relationship to the next level, but because of past experiences he's having a bit of trouble.**

* * *

Jack never was any good at relationships. They would always end so soon after they started. Before his currently boyfriend Hiccup, his longest relationship was about a month long. Give or take a week. When Jack and Hiccup's relationship started Jack had hoped it wouldn't end too quickly, he cared about Hiccup so much so fast. Yet he never could've imaged that they'd last half a year.

A relationship that had been going on this long, Jack felt like it was expected that they'd be living together, but Jack always had a problem with moving in with someone else.

With every other relationship that Jack had been in, moving in would go two ways. The first, and the one that Jack hated the most, was his partner would ask about moving in together before Jack was ready. He'd say no, but they'd keep pushing it until one of them snapped and ended the relationship. The second way happened when his partner would start to slowly bring things over, things that were more personal than just clothes and hygiene products. Jack would notice, but he only seemed to after they had brought over most of their belongings. Jack would get upset, they'd fight, and his partner would gather up as much stuff as they could before storming out and ending the relationship then and there. But they were never able to grab everything, that lead to a day a few weeks later when they'd come over to get the rest of their stuff.

Because of this, Jack would normally cringe at the thought of moving in with someone. But with Hiccup it was different.

The reason that moving in hadn't been a problem between the two was because when Hiccup had first mentioned it, Jack had made sure to express his discomfort with it. After explaining his feelings and why, Hiccup never mentioned it again. Jack had expected his boyfriend to keep mentioning it, but so far nothing.

It was both a relief and driving him crazy.

This left Jack to do the asking, something he had never done. He was finally ready to take that giant step in their relationship, but was left clueless on how to do so.

"You've got to do it, Jack, you want to." He muttered to himself as he stared down his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His elbows rested on the edges of the sink, one hand was tangled in his snow white hair.

"It should be easy… At least, it should based on what you've seen. So many people can do it, so can you…. Just tell him you're ready." No matter how sure he wanted his words to sound, there was an edge of nerves in his voice. The butterflies in his stomach didn't help anything.

A knock on the bathroom door pulled Jack out of his worries, making him jump slightly in surprise. "Jack?" He heard his brunette boyfriend call. "Are you okay in there? If we don't leave soon we'll miss the movie."

Jack pulled his gaze away from the mirror and took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Hic, just give me a sec." He called back, pulling on his favorite blue hoodie.

"Alright, if you say so." Those words followed by footsteps told Jack that his boyfriend must've walked back to the living room to wait for him.

"You can do this, Jack. After the movie. Just…focus on having a nice time until then." Jack whispered to himself, trying to give himself confidence. That wasn't something he normally had to do, he was usually full of confidence. He took a deep breath before walking out of the room with his usual grin on his face. "You all ready to go?" He asked Hiccup.

"Of course I am, _you're _the slow one." Hiccup teased with a smirk. "I swear, I've sen Astrid get ready faster than you."

"Hey! This amazing hair doesn't come easily, you know. It takes time." Jack smirked right back, wrapping his arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"_Really_? It's sad to see all that effort go to waste."

"Oh, shut up, Hiccup." Jack rolled his eyes, looking offended.

"Make me." Hiccup stuck his tongue out at the white haired man.

"Gladly." Jack bent down slightly and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Now come on, don't want to miss the move, do we?"

By the end of the movie Jack wasn't completely sure what it was about. It wasn't that the move was confusing or bad or anything- well it could've been, he honestly had no idea- it was that he spent most of the time doing other things. Mostly make out with Hiccup in the back of the theater- thank god it was mostly empty. But any time he tried to actually watch the movie he would get sucked back into his worries.

As the couple walked into Jack's apartment Hiccup chuckled. "You were a bit more… affectionate than usual Jack. Well at least, more than usual in public. Something up?"

Jack's eyes widened slightly. "What? No!… Maybe I just want to kiss my boyfriend more often in public."

"We do that plenty. If I remember right, you tried a couple of times to go past kissing." Hiccup raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jack shrugged. "It was dark. I just forgot where we were for a moment."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He then yawned. "Anyway, it's getting late and I didn't bring a change of clothes. I should be heading home." He smiled at Jack and walked over. He pulled his boyfriend down slightly to give him a goodnight kiss.

Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup even though he knew Hiccup intended it to be a short kiss. Jack kept it sweet as he kissed back. When he pulled away he smiled down at Hiccup.

Hiccup pulled out of Jack's embrace. "Night, frosty, I'll see you late." Hiccup gave one last smile before turning to walk out.

_'Do it now, you idiot!' _Jack screamed to himself. _'Do it now or you'll never be brave enough to do it ever!' _

"Wait, Hiccup!" Jack managed to get out. Hiccup stopped in surprise, expecting a goodnight instead. _'No turning back now,' _Jack thought.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked, looking back at Jack over his shoulder.

"Remember how a while ago you asked about moving in? But I said I wasn't ready for it?" Jack looked down at his shoes as he spoke, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I remember." Hiccup nodded. He turned back around to face his boyfriend.

"Well, we've been together for a while. And I've been thinking. Maybe it's time for us to move in together?" Jack glanced up to take in Hiccup's reaction.

A smile worked it's way onto Hiccup's face. "You think you're ready?"

"Well, yeah. I love you, Hic, and I don't want to live in separate place, to have you go back to your house after every date. I want you to stay here, and be able to call this place your place. I want you to be able to stay with me here." Jack smiled back. Hiccup's smile had melted most of his worries away.

"I love you too Jack… When do you want me to start moving in?"

Jack's smile widened. "As soon as possible." He walked closer to Hiccup and pulled him into a hug.

Hiccup laughed. "Alright, as soon as possible… It took you long enough to ask." He muttered.

"I thought you would at some point! I've never had to ask someone to move in before." Jack pulled away and pouted. Hiccup snickered. "Stop laughing!" Jack crossed his arms.

"Sorry, you just look so cute when you pout."

"Don't you mean 'handsome'?"

"You just ruined the moment, you dork." Hiccup sighed and shook his head. He playfully pushed Jack.

"Yeah, well, you better get used to that. It'll be happening a lot more when we live together."


	3. Sleep Over

_After a particularly sudden break up, a drunk Jack sees no better place to go than his best friends house to talk about it._

The night was warm, a full moon gazing down on the earth as people slept, took late night walks, or, in Jack's case, got so fucking drunk you lose your wallet and get thrown out of the bar. It wasn't something Jack would normally do, get drunk off his ass, but tonight was a special night.

Special as in his girlfriend had just dumped him. His girlfriend for a year and a half had _dumped_ _**him**__. _That just didn't happen to Jack, nor did he expect it ever to. So he took the occasion to go out for a drink. Or nine.

He stumbled through the streets, only one place to go in mind. A place he hoped he was always welcome, even at this late hour.

"Hicccccup?" Jack called, knocking on his best friend's door. "Hiccup!" He called again after a second of waiting, stomping his foot in frustration. He leaned against the door. "Ugh."

With no warning the door was pulled open. "Hel-" Hiccup started to say, but was cut off by Jack falling forward with a yelp. Jack fell straight into Hiccup, knocking the two down to the ground. Hiccup hit the floor with an 'oof' and Jack fell onto Hiccup.

The two for silent for a moment from shock before Jack broke it. "Hey, Hiccup." He said, snuggling into him.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, where he had hit it, and sat up. "What the hell, Jack? Oh, get off." He shoved the white haired man off, who rolled onto the floor with a groan.

"Do you have anything to drink Hiccup?" Jack asked, looking up at the brunette. "Anything with alcohol?"

"No, you look like you've had plenty to drink." Hiccup stated in a flat tone. "Besides, shouldn't you be off on a date or something?"

Jack's face fell and he shook his head. "No… There'll be no more dates with Tooth." He sighed and looked down.

"No more…. Oh shit, Jack. Dammit, I'm sorry." Hiccup muttered and stood up. "Come on. Laying on the ground won't help with anything." Hiccup reached down and took Jack's hand to pull him up, but Jack went limp. "Jack, you ass, you know I can't get you up. Offer a little help." He grunted.

"Offer a little sympathy."

"I would if you weren't such an annoying prick."

Jack groaned once more in complaint, but got up as Hiccup wanted him to. He stumbled, but managed to stay upright. "There, happy?"

"No… How much have you had to drink?"

"… I don't know." Jack shrugged in a non caring way.

"Great… Come on." Hiccup took Jack's hand and tugged him over to the couch. Jack flopped onto it.

"It was just so sudden." Jack started to tell him. "I was getting ready for our date when she came over early. I just thought one of us had gotten the time wrong, but no, she wanted to talk. She ended it."

"Why?" Hiccup still couldn't get over the feeling of shock by this news. Tooth and Jack had always seemed so happy with each other.

"She thinks I love someone else." Jack sighed. "I've never cheated, but she thinks I love someone more than her. How crazy is that?"

"Pretty crazy." Hiccup nodded. He'd known Jack since high school. As much of a flirt as Jack was, Hiccup knew he'd never cheat. "Did she say who she thought.

"… No." Jack frowned sadly. "Hey, can I crash her tonight, Hic? I don't have the energy to walk home."

"Yes, I wasn't going to let you go home drunk anyway. You probably would've just gotten lost." Hiccup smiled slightly, teasing Jack in an attempt to cheer him up.

"I made it to your house just fine." Jack pointed out.

"Still. You have a horrible sense of direction." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. He walked out of the room and came back with a blanket and pillow. "You okay sleeping in here? Cause I'm _not _sharing my only bed with you."

"Yeah, thanks, Hic." Jack took the blanket and pillow with a smile. He set them down and frowned slightly as he thought. "… Hey, Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you a secret? It's really important." Jack said in the most serious voice he could muster up when drunk. Hiccup frowned at how serious he was -trying to sound- and nodded. Jack smiled. "Come closer." He whispered.

Hiccup gave an exasperated sigh and bent down closer to Jack. "Yes?"

Jack leaned up, their faces inches apart. Hiccup could smell the alcohol on Jack's breath. "Tooth was right. I _do _love someone else."

Before Hiccup would let out the question 'who?' with all the surprise he felt laced into his voice, Jack had reached up and gripped Hiccup's shirt collar. He pulled the brunette closer, connecting their lips. It was a sloppy, drunk kiss.

"-!" Hiccup's eyes widened in absolute surprise and confusion. Jack must've been _really _drunk to kiss him. But Hiccup wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. He kissed Jack back in such a way that surprised the drunken man, but didn't disappoint. Hiccup had dreamed about kissing Jack before, many times actually, but he hadn't imagined it would go like this.

Jack slowly pulled away from the kiss and grinned at Hiccup, who's face was quickly turning red.

"Night, Hiccup."


	4. Nightmare

_Hiccup was prone to nightmares since he was little, but there's never been one this bad._

Hiccup had never really told Jack, but he was prone to nightmares. They had started when he was little - dying in a fire, being chased by a man, stuff like that, but sometimes his imagination would act up and it would be about a huge monster with wings and fangs that would try to eat him. They only got worse and more violent as he got older.

At first his dad, Stoick, had thought Hiccup would grow out of it. But as they got worse Stoick refused to take Hiccup to see a doctor, a professional. 'You'll grow out of it or you'll learn to deal with it', he'd always say. Hiccup had learned to stop talking about the nightmares, just try to forget all about them. So he decided not to tell Jack about them.

The two teenagers hadn't been dating long, and they'd never stayed the night together at one house. That is until Stoick had left town for the weekend and Jack and Hiccup finally had a good opportunity. Jack had told his parents that he was spending the night with his friend Tooth.

Now that they were finally going to be able to spend a night together Hiccup wasn't going to let his nightmares stop them. He was sure he'd be able to handle it.

He was wrong.

And that's why he was sobbing uncontrollably, clutching to Jack as the white haired boy rocked him.

Boy, was he regretting not telling Jack by then.

For Jack, it hadn't started until the second scream. The first one had pulled him out of his sleep. He groaned as he tried to figure out what woke him. The second scream told him what it was just fine. Jack shot up at the sound of his boyfriend's scream.

Hiccup was clutching the covers, his scream slowly dying, and tears stung his eyes.

"Fuck." Jack cursed. "Hiccup! Wake up, Hic!" Jack shook the brunette, but to no avail. Only when Hiccup screamed a third time a few seconds later did Jack pull him into his lap. Hiccup thrashed around as Jack tried to calm him.

It took about a minute more before Hiccup jolted awake. His body tensed and he latched onto Jack, one hand gripping his shoulder so hard his fingernails dug into his skin. Jack hissed slightly in pain.

Hiccup was breathing heavily, his wide eyes darting around the room before settling to look at Jack. "… Jack?" He asked in a small voice.

"Shh, Hiccup. Yeah, it's me, Jack." He nodded, rocking Hiccup slightly. "Everything is okay."

Tears filled Hiccup's eyes and he buried his face into Jack's chest. The nightmare… It had felt so real to Hiccup. It terrified him. Soft sobs filled the quiet room, Jack rubbed Hiccup's back, letting him cry it out. Slowly Hiccup's sobs calmed and he was just sniffling.

It took a while for Hiccup to calm down, to stop shaking. But he never loosened his grip on Jack.

"Sorry." Hiccup eventually managed to gasp out. "Another nightmare. I didn't think…it'd be this bad tonight."

"Tonight?" Jack asked in surprise. "Do…do these nightmares happen often?"

"…They're never that horrible." Hiccup admitted, moving his head to peek up at Jack. "This is one I've never had before."

Jack nodded, but he was frowning. He wondered why Hiccup didn't tell him about them before. "… You wanna talk about it? That always helps me when I have nightmares."

It took Hiccup a few minutes to respond. "… You were there. We were skating on a lake. I don't know why, but we were and suddenly there was a cracking sound. The ice was think and started to crack under me. And… before it gave under my weight you pulled me out of the way. Because of that you ended up in my spot instead. You fell into the lake. I tried to get closer, do something, but every time I moved closer to where you fell in, the ice would start to break." Hiccup told him in a shaky voice, tears returning to his green eyes.

"Oh, Hiccup…" Jack whispered. He hugged his boyfriend close. "I'm so sorry… but you know… that'll never happen, right?"

"O-of course I do… still, thinking about what would happen if it did. Horrible." Hiccup shuddered.

"I'm fine, you're fine. Everything is fine, nothing like that is ever going to happen." Jack whispered in a soothing voice.

Hiccup sniffled. "Yeah… Thanks, Jack." Hiccup said. After a second he pulled back to look at Jack. "There was one more thing that happened."

"Yeah?"

"Right before I woke up, I saw someone standing by the edge of the lake… Jack, do you know anyone with…almost greyish skin? Black hair and golden eyes? Cause he was watching us… and laughing."


	5. Meeting the Parents

_Since Jack had already met Hiccup's day, they see that it's time for Hiccup to meet Jack's. Only Hiccup is quite scared of what Jack's dad would think of him. _

* * *

"No!… Please no? I don't want to, not now! How about next week? Or in two weeks?… Next month?" Hiccup pleaded with his boyfriend.

Jack looked over at Hiccup and snickered. "Hiccup, top it. You can't meet my dad on our wedding day. You'll have to meet him sooner or later… I met your dad. And he's like…eleven feet tall and could accidentally stop on me. So you need to suck it up and meet my dad."

"Jamie told me about your dad! He's giant too!" Hiccup persisted.

"Not as big as your dad though. Come on, Hiccup, he's excited to meet you. He liked Jamie, so he'll love you." Jack smiled.

"You don't know that."

Jack sighed. "I suggest you take a deep breath to calm down. We can't back out of this dinner."

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, we're halfway there." Jack pointed out in a flat voice, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look over and Hiccup. He smirked and rolled his eyes before looking back.

Hiccup's face turned a light shade of pink. "Just call him and tell him we couldn't make it. I was sick or something."

"Hmmm. Nope. Sorry. Hic, you agreed to this and I'm gonna help you stick to it." Jack shook his head. "You have to meet him sooner or later."

"I prefer later." Hiccup grumbled. "What if he doesn't like me? Doesn't approve? I'm in no way impressive. I'm scrawny, not much to look at. There's no way he'd approve of you dating me." Hiccup sighed and sunk into the passengers seat.

"Okay, first, I _know_ he'll like and approve of you. And if he doesn't I don't really care. I love you, Hic. I just want you and my dad to know each other." Jack bit his lip. "And secondly, Hiccup, you are impressive. Your art is amazing, you're very smart. And how many times do I have to tell you how gorgeous you are before you believe it?"

Hiccup's ears turned red with embarrassment. He looked out the window as they drove. His worries prevented him from replying to Jack's compliments. Jack sighed. "Okay, have fun pouting all the way to the restaurant… He'll at least _be _nice. It's a public place."

"For the last time, Jack, I'm sorry I made you meet my dad in private!" Hiccup grumbled.

"Your dad is fucking scary and you know it!" Jack pouted, speaking in a whiny, childlike voice. Hiccup bit back a grin, Jack new that voice was always an odd mixture of funny and cute to Hiccup.

"Shut up, Jackson."

Jack's eyes widened. "Oooh, pulling out first names. Well, okay then." He looked over at Hiccup and stuck out his tongue.

"You don't have a better come back?"

"I don't need one. Your name is _Hiccup_."

"It's a family name!"

Jack snickered.

"… We still have time to cancel." Hiccup said to Jack in a weak voice, clinging to his arm.

"We're at the place, stupid." Jack rolled his eyes. "Come on. Be brave, Hiccup."

"I don't do brave." Hiccup muttered with a gulp. The two walked into the restaurant. It wasn't overly expensive and fancy, but it sure as hell wasn't a McDonald's. That didn't help calm Hiccup down.

"Hello, I think someone from our party is already at our table." Jack told the server after the two walked up.

The server looked between them with a frown. "…Under what name?"

"Overland."

"Hm… yes, someone has arrived. Follow me."

Jack looked over at Hiccup and smiled a reassuring smile. They followed the server. When Jack's dad, North, was in view Hiccup had to take a deep breath.

He wasn't sure what Jack was talking about when he said North wasn't as tall as Stoick. They must've been somewhat equal. He had all white hair like Jack, but unlike Jack this white hair had come from age. Hiccup could've sworn he saw the ends of tattoos poking out from under North's sleeves. The man was reading a menu.

"It'll be fine. Relax." Jack whispered to Hiccup before smiling at North. "Hey, dad."

North looked up and smiled back at his soon. "Jack!" He stood up and pulled Jack into a hug.

"I hope we aren't late." Jack hugged him back, but was the one to pull away.

"No, you're not late at all." North reassured him. He looked over at Hiccup. "And you must be Hiccup!" North thrust his hand out. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Hehe." Hiccup shook his hand "Good things, I hope." He said quietly.

"Oh, very good things. At first Jack wouldn't stop talking about you." North chuckled.

"Dad!" Jack muttered, his cheeks went pink. "Stop it…" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down.

North laughed. "Come on, sit down." He gestured for the two to sit. Jack and Hiccup sat across from North. Hiccup reached under the table and took Jack's hand, taking a deep breath. "So, Hiccup. Jack's told me you work in the arts."

"Oh, y-yes. Painting and drawing." Hiccup nodded, smiling slightly, but his hands were shaking. He didn't want to look as nervous as he felt.

"Yeah." Jack looked enthusiastic about the whole thing. "He's even had a fewer of his pieces shown in galleries."

"Oh." North nodded, looking quite interested.

"Just a few things. One or two." Hiccup shrugged modestly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're far too modest for your own good." He smirked and sighed.

It went on like this for half an hour, even as they ate their meals. Hiccup found himself slowly relaxing. North made sure to ask him all about his life, he seemed to want to know everything.

Nearing the end of the evening Jack left Hiccup alone with North to go to the restroom. Hiccup did his best not to panic as he watched his boyfriend walk off.

'Stay calm, Hic,' Hiccup thought to himself. 'Everything will be fine.'

When Jack was out of view North's smile faded into a serious look. "So, Hiccup…" He said. Hiccup gulped "Jack is very happy with you, I can tell, and you seem nice, but I have to know… Do you honestly care about him? Because he has been in some pretty bad relationships, but he never introduces me before he's sucked into them. So I really have to know, and I'll be able to tell if you're lying, are you serious about this relationship?"

Hiccup was taken aback by North's tone as he spoke. It wasn't scary or threatening, it was more gentle, but firm.

"I… I _am _serious about this relationship. To be honest, sir, I love your son. And I don't intend on hurting him or leaving him." Hiccup spoke the truth. He looked North in the eyes as he said this.

North nodded. "Good." He muttered. Before he could say anything else Jack walked back.

"Hope I didn't miss anything." Jack grinned.

The rest of the dinner went well. When it was time to go, Hiccup found that it didn't go as bad as he had worried it would. They walked out to the parking lot.

"Let me say bye to my dad." Jack told Hiccup. "You okay heading to the car?"

"Yeah." Hiccup smiled and nodded. Jack leaned down and pressed his lips against Hiccup's for a quick kiss. He then pulled back and walked to his dad.

"Hey dad, thanks for coming out to meet Hiccup." Jack smiled up at his dad. "It was good to see you."

"It was good to see you too Jack." North smiled back and pulled his son into a hug. When he let go he nodded. "Good night son."

Jack smiled. "Night. I'll talk to you soon." He turned to walk to his car.

"Oh, Jack?" North called. Jack turned to look at him. "I know you say it doesn't matter to you, but I approve of him."

Jack's smile widened.


	6. General AU

_Jack finds it hard to love the beast, especially since he fell in love with the prince. TW: abuse._

* * *

The relationship started out well. Jack quickly and easily fell in love with Hiccup Haddock. He was always so sweet, so cute, so loveable. So when Jack told Hiccup that he loved him it was easy for the white haired man. They quickly moved into together, and for a while Jack was happy.

He loved life and his boyfriend.

But that happiness was soon replaced with fear.

It started off slow. Hiccup would grab him a little too tight, or he'd yell over something small. But Hiccup had a new job then so Jack wrote it off as stress.

After Hiccup got fired it got much worse. Hiccup would shove him around, yell more often, drink more. Hiccup even slapped him a few times.

'He still loves you, Jack, remember that.' Jack would tell himself.

When Hiccup had started to go out to the bar for drinks and come home drunk he got more violent. Jack would get more bruises, cuts, he'd ache more in the morning. Yet when Hiccup apologized every morning after a small flame of hope that things would be okay ignite in Jack.

Now though, now things were different. Jack didn't have hope anymore. Hiccup had done a great job cutting ties with all of Jack's friends and family. There was no one he could turn to. Hiccup would threaten to kill him if he left.

Being happy for Jack was long gone.

He had tried, so so hard, to love the monster. But it was just impossible. Hiccup had been a prince at first, but there was no fairy tale ending for Jack.


End file.
